


Your love is a lie

by onlyna (robs)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Infidelity, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/onlyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>È da settimane che Harry torna a casa con l'odore di uno sconosciuto addosso. All'inizio Zayn pensava che fosse quello di un nuovo lupo del suo branco, nascondeva il sospetto di un tradimento in un angolo nascosto della sua mente, ma non riesce più a fingere che vada tutto bene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your love is a lie

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'iniziativa “AU!Niam/Zarry/Lilo/Nouis/Lirry Fest.” del gruppo Wanki!Fic.

È da settimane che Harry torna a casa con l'odore di uno sconosciuto addosso. All'inizio Zayn pensava che fosse quello di un nuovo lupo del suo branco, nascondeva il sospetto di un tradimento in un angolo nascosto della sua mente, ma non riesce più a fingere che vada tutto bene.

“Dove sei stato?” domanda quando Harry chiude piano la porta alle sue spalle, accendendo la luce dell'ingresso per poterlo guardare dritto negli occhi; Harry sorride appena, scrollando le spalle e avvicinandosi per baciarlo sulle labbra come ogni sera, ma Zayn si scosta prima che le sue labbra possano toccarle. Ha di nuovo lo stesso odore addosso, un misto di sudore e di colonia scadente, e stringe i pungi quando riceve un'occhiata interrogativa per il suo rifiuto.

“Non eri con il branco, vero?” chiede, chiudendo gli occhi per cercare di trattenere almeno un po' la rabbia che minaccia di sopraffarlo; è stanco dell'atteggiamento di Harry, del suo menefreghismo e della falsa innocenza nei suoi occhi verdi, e ora come ora vorrebbe soltanto prenderlo a pugni. “Con chi eri?”

Harry espira rumorosamente, aggrottando le sopracciglia, ma continua a non dire nulla.

“Credi che sia stupido, Harry?” sbotta Zayn, allora, davanti al silenzio dell'altro; un silenzio colpevole, si trova a pensare, prima di scoppiare. “Credi davvero che non abbia capito che c'è qualcun altro? Hai il suo odore addosso! È da giorni che hai solo il suo odore addosso! Non sono un idiota, Harry, non trattarmi come se lo fossi! Sono stato zitto per settimane, pensando che magari fosse quello di un nuovo membro del tuo maledetto branco, ma sono stanco! Sono stanco di pensare che siano solo stupidaggini, che sia paranoico, che tu mi ami e non mi faresti una cosa del genere. Dimmi la verità, Harry. Sono stanco di mordermi la lingua e non dire niente ogni volta che torni alle quattro di notte con questo odore addosso, sono stanco di dirmi bugie. Voglio la verità, me la devi,” conclude, stringendo i denti e affondando le unghie nei palmi per trattenersi ancora una volta dal prenderlo a pugni. Se ha capito una cosa, da quando la loro relazione è cominciata, è che è meglio non colpirlo a meno che non si sia pronti a difendersi; Harry ha un buon temperamento e un autocontrollo quasi ottimo, ma a volte capita che non riesca a trattenersi e si trasformi in bestia.

“Non c'è nessuno, Zayn,” risponde il lupo, dopo aver alzato di nuovo gli occhi ed averli puntati in quelli dell'altro, ma questa volta è chiaro che stia mentendo: la sua voce è piena di senso di colpa e la sua espressione parla per lui, e Zayn non può tollerare quest'ultimo tentativo di Harry di coprire il suo tradimento.

“Fai sul serio, Harry? Davvero?” sbotta, più forte di prima, facendo un passo all'indietro per non rischiare di perdere il controllo. “Stai mentendo, te lo leggo negli occhi. Mi fai schifo, non pensavo che potessi arrivare a tanto. E per cosa poi? Per una scopata? Mh? Sei così disperato? Eppure mi sembrava che la nostra vita sessuale non fosse così orrenda!”

Smette di urlare solo quando si rende conto che l'espressione di Harry è mutata: è rosso in viso e i suoi occhi sono pieni di rabbia, sta digrignando i denti e le sue mani sono strette a pugno, le nocche sbiancate. Zayn riconosce immediatamente i segnali della trasformazione, e indietreggia spaventato.

“Louis non è una scopata,” ringhia il lupo, le vene sul suo collo che si gonfiano mentre tenta di fermare la trasformazione, “non parlare di lui in questo modo.”

Zayn non può credere davvero che il suo ragazzo abbia appena difeso il suo amante; sgrana gli occhi, più furioso di prima, ma si morde la lingua per resistere alla tentazione di sbraitargli ancora contro, vista la situazione. Abbassa le palpebre, improvvisamente sopraffatto da ciò che sta succedendo, ed esala un sospiro tremulo quando il respiro di Harry torna a farsi regolare.

“Perché?” chiede soltanto, ma ci ripensa e scuote il capo quando l'altro fa per rispondergli. “No, non voglio sapere,” mormora, appoggiando la schiena al muro e ricacciando indietro le lacrime di rabbia e frustrazione che minacciano di bagnargli il viso, “vattene. Vai dal tuo Louis, è evidente che sia più importante di me. Torna domani a prendere la tua roba, sarò da Liam, e non farti mai più vedere.”

Ha ancora gli occhi chiusi, ma sente i passi leggeri di Harry allontanarsi.

“Mi dispiace,” è l'ultima cosa che dice, prima di uscire sul pianerottolo e chiudersi la porta alle spalle.

Solo quando è sicuro che non possa più sentirlo, Zayn si lascia sfuggire un singhiozzo: è davvero tutto finito.


End file.
